


Forgotten

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry, Sad, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are merely a blemish on the face of the earth,<br/>a speck drifting about in the wind of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

Time is like this.

 

 

You walk by a place you used to know,

to be a fully functioning member of,

and you find it filled with unknowns-

people you don't even recognize.

 

Everyone gets replaced.

 

 

You get older and go away,

and new people come in and fill the place you left,

filling every hole you made

and

smoothing out every bump you left.

 

 

You're gone,

a faceless memory in a sea of people.

 

You come back,

and no one knows you.

 

 

You walk by these people who have filled your spot

and

where you used to get greeted and hi-fived

you are brushed by like you are nothing,

a person without face or consequence.

 

You are something less than a memory,

closer to shadow than flesh.

 

You find that you have left no impression,

have been forgotten by

everyone you ever thought had been your friends.

 

 

You are merely a blemish on the face of the earth,

a speck drifting about in the wind of time.

 

 

You are forgotten.


End file.
